


I'll Be Watching You

by MizJoely



Series: SherlollyPrompts [30]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Sherlolly - Freeform, Soulmates, but it's not meant to be taken seriously, with a side of mythea, yeah it's a bit creepy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 20:53:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13555380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizJoely/pseuds/MizJoely
Summary: Based on this tumblr post by moxperidot: my favorite thing about "fbi/nsa agent monitoring my computer" things is it implies that there is at least one agent for every single person on earth with a computer. To which petty-dabbler-of-the-dark-arts responded: NSA agent Soulmate AU. Which inspired my "yeah it's creepy but not meant to be taken seroiusly" story.





	I'll Be Watching You

**Author's Note:**

> Link to the post: https://mizjoely.tumblr.com/post/170420239317/petty-dabbler-of-the-dark-arts-moxperidot-my

He was bored. All his assignments were boring. He should never have allowed his brother to convince him to take this American assignment; there were perfectly good cases waiting back in London for him, but no, Mycroft had insisted. Not only insisted, he'd cajoled, pressured, brow-beaten and ultimately threatened him into taking this 'temporary' assignment.

He should have just agreed to take Mummy and Dad to every West End musical they wanted to see for the next ten years.

"You owe me," Sherlock muttered to himself as he placed the headset over his ears, slumped back in his seat, and braced himself for yet another day of utter boredom monitoring the computer usage of British ex-pats now living in the United States.

Two minutes later he was sitting fully upright, his eyes sweeping across the data crossing the screen in front of him, utterly, blissfully absorbed in the paper his assigned target - one Molly Hooper, Histo-pathologist, unmarried, no close family, moved to America two years before he'd met his friend John Watson - was drafting. Who knew there was one person in all the world who actually used the internet for researching something other than porn?

The next few days he found himself even more fascinated by Molly's computer habits. The elegance of her prose; no dry academic meanderings in her writing! The precise way she corrected her mis-types (very few of those). The hours she would spend searching for exactly the right word (the medical dictionary and thesaurus was a permanently open tab, bookmarked for convenience even though he'd seen her keystrokes as she rapidly typed it in herself - a touch-typist, a good one, about 80 wpm on average). Even the way she would leave open exactly one window on her server to browse for cute kitten gifs when she was frustrated fascinated instead of annoyed him.

By the end of the week, when he had time to consider the nature of his assignment, he understood exactly what his brother had been up to by seconding him to the NSA. He shot off a quick text that Friday:  _Mission accomplished, brother dear. I've found my bloody soulmate. Will be contacting her in person tomorrow._

Back in London, Mycroft Holmes sat behind his desk, smiling affably at his mobile as his PA came into the office. "Good news, sir?" she asked as she set his tea cup on the desk.

"Indeed," Mycroft replied, looking up to meet her knowing gaze. His smile softened into something approaching warmth as he indicated the chair opposite his.

Anthea sank gracefully into the comfortable leather armchair, sipping demurely from her own cup of tea. "Glad to hear it, sir."

"Come, my dear," Mycroft scoffed gently. "You knew this would happen when you suggested it to me."

Anthea's eyes danced merrily as she took another sip of her tea. "Of course I did." She reached across the desk, allowing Mycroft to settle his hand atop hers. "It's how we found each other, after all."


End file.
